The engine is fixed to the aircraft, in particular to the aircraft wing, via an attachment device also called an attachment mast or engine mounting structure (EMS), which consists of a rigid structure which acts as an interface between the wing structure and the engine, and which thus allows the transmission of forces generated by the engine to the wing structure.
To achieve an aerodynamic structure, the engine is encased in a pod which in particular has thrust reverser covers which are articulated on the attachment mast.
Each engine conventionally comprises two thrust invert covers mounted moveably in rotation on the mast via several joints distributed at the top part of said cover.
To ensure aerodynamic continuity between the pod and the wing, the mast comprises an aerodynamic structure which, amongst others, comes into continuity with the walls of the pod.
To facilitate access to the joints, it is known to equip the pod with removable access panels. These access panels are fixed between the end of the thrust reverser cover, which is mounted on the joints, and the aerodynamic structure.
These access panels are fixed by a screw assembly, and access to the joints necessitates the removal of the access panels and hence the screws.
There is therefore a risk of losing the screws and damaging the access panels during maintenance operations.